


bewitched

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: It would have been so much easier for Renjun to hate his annoying neighbor, Jeno, if only he wasn'tsoperfect.(Or, in which, Renjun spends nearly a year trying to find a reason to hate his neighbor whilst simultaneously stumbling over his feet and falling hard for Lee Jeno.)





	bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i wrote something but here i am! i do hope you all enjoy reading it and please ignore any mistakes because i haven't proofread it yet.

Renjun doesn't like admitting to anything as often as he should do so.

**EXHIBIT A. **  
Renjun dislikes the way someone would walk straight into his personal space. He hates the way his breath hitches when a person would step too close for comfort. He hates the way they would stick to his side like glue, as if there isn't any space left in the other areas.

The problem is, he can never seem to voice out his annoyance. Or even twist his expression to resemble an eye roll or even the slight curve of a frown written across his lips. As far as he knows, he only ends up heaving a sigh of defeat with his head turning to the side.

**EXHIBIT B. **  
Renjun also loathes the way someone would strike up small talk with him. Honestly, he doesn't know how anyone would have the energy to talk and talk to someone, which promptly ends up with the other person monologuing about their day because god knows that Renjun would barely even respond to well, _anything_.

But even then, he finds himself nodding his head and humming in response before he searches for a way to leave the conversation without being too rude. The longest time he had to endure a small talk was nearly ten minutes — Renjun might as well have jumped from a window, just to escape talking and laughing with a too high pitched voice that he tends to do when he gets too awkward and nervous.

**EXHIBIT ******C. ****  
Renjun hates how Lee Jeno, his neighbor, could do _all_ of those things and more and he wouldn't even feel the slightest annoyance. Absolutely nothing at all — not even an awkward polite smile or another eye roll.

He kind of hates (likes? he doesn't really know, honestly) that Jeno has him wrapped around his little finger.

Lee Jeno has been his neighbor for nearly a year now. He can still remember the way he stepped out of his apartment, shoulders dropped as the exhaustion seeped its way through his bones. The way his fingers gripped the cold, golden door knob before pulling the door shut, making sure that it was firmly locked with no way of the intruder coming in.

"Ouch," He heard a faint whimper as he turned on his heel, catching sight of the boy with dark hair falling over his eyes. His glasses rested on the tip of his nose as he struggled to push it up whilst he carried a heavy box at the nearby door — Renjun easily concluded that it was his new neighbor that his landlord carelessly mentioned about two days ago.

He dropped the box on the floor, heaving out a sigh of relief as he stretched his arms upwards. His hoodie rode up and Renjun had the decency to look away though the blush coloring itself on his cheeks was enough for anyone to see what he thought.

_I wonder who that is. _He thought to himself as he turned his head back to his neighbor, quietly observing his handsome features. Dark hair with dark brown eyes, hidden right behind his circular glasses. He's tall and he looks fit — Renjun has a thought that maybe the boy likes playing sports. He was caught red-handed when the boy raised his gaze, a smile painting itself across his lips. The corners of his eyes crinkle and somehow, Renjun can feel the way his heart jumped right out of his chest.

_He's cute._ The's the last thought he allowed himself to have before he walked away. He didn't even hear the way his neighbor yelled out _hey!_ because he was busy drowning in his thoughts of being late at his class yet _again_.

The next time that they met, he had stepped right into the elevator with his hoodie wrapped around his thin frame. He was exhausted from working all day in the university and he was ready to collapse in his bed so he can drift off to sleep. He was already about to let the doors fall shut, if it wasn't for a melodious voice cutting through with the words _wait for me!_ He jerked in surprise as he held the button, leaving himself breathless when his neighbor stepped in with flushed cheeks and another bright smile. Renjun allowed the doors to fall close and the silence settled in as the button of their floor lit up at the side.

"Hey, you're my neighbor, right? We saw each other a week ago when I moved in."

Renjun had half a mind to ignore him but with him standing close and flashing a wide smile, eyes crinkling, he found himself nodding his head in reply.

"Yeah."

"Cool! The name is Jeno, by the way. Lee Jeno!" He held out a hand at his direction and Renjun thought it was too late to back out from another possibly awkward small talk. So, he shook his hand with a loose grip, curving the edges of his mouth into a faint smile.

"Renjun. Huang Renjun."

Renjun had always known that this would be a mistake. But of course, he never really knew how _big_ of a mistake it was going to be.

-

"Hey, Renjun! Which one do you like better? Chocolate chip cookies or oatmeal cookies?"

"Um—"

"I personally like chocolate chip cookies more! I mean, who doesn't like chocolate in cookies? It's even better when there's so many chips in a single cookie; damn, I'm suddenly craving for—"

The sound of the elevator stopping causes Renjun to let out a breath of relief. He hurries out of the elevator but even then, he hears Jeno's sweet voice calling out right behind him.

"It was nice seeing you, neighbor! I hope we can talk more!"

He could barely stutter out a reply of yeah, me too before he enters the code to his apartment, cursing underneath his breath because he keeps entering it wrong. With one final punch to the numbers, he hears the familiar click of his door unlocking, followed by the dull silence settling in the hallway.

The brown haired boy steals a look over his shoulder and he doesn't catch sight of Jeno waiting by his door — he must have entered in his own apartment already whilst Renjun was busy punching in the wrong codes to his own. Somehow, he misses the sound of Jeno's voice echoing around him; he always sounds so enthusiastic and eager to know Renjun. It's enough for him to feel like his heart is melting in his chest whenever Jeno cheerily greets him in the morning or when they ride the elevator together.

_Ugh,_ Renjun grumbles as he steps inside the apartment, toeing off his sneakers by the shoe rack. _I can't believe that Lee Jeno has this kind of effect on me. _

Nonetheless, he keeps wishing to the stars that perhaps, fate would stop allowing their paths to collide with each other. He holds onto his wish so his heart would stop throwing itself against his rib cage whenever he sees Jeno. It gets a little exhausting when his heart pounds in a rapid pace — he fears that it would jump straight out of his chest one of these days.

But it happens all over again the next day.

And the next day.

And the next day after that.

It almost seems like a routine — they'll both rush out of their respective apartments at six thirty in the morning, worrying if they'll make it to class on time. He'll always see Jeno, tugging on his hoodie whilst he struggles to slip into his shoes so he can run in the direction of the elevator. Though he does end up halting, eyes constantly flickering over to Renjun before a grin curves itself on his lips.

"Hey, Renjun!"

Two words in and Renjun can already feel his knees go weak as he tries to flash a smile at his neighbor. The same thing happens when they end up stumbling into the same elevator.

It's as if Jeno never runs out of things to say to him. Nevermind if Renjun doesn't have the energy to respond at all times, saved from the soft hums of agreement or the way he shakes in his head at times, he still likes striking up a conversation with him. Jeno is persistent and awfully... _sweet_, Renjun has to admit that.

But it doesn't matter — he _still_ doesn't like him.

-

He's going to be honest — maybe he doesn't hate Jeno as much as he loves to lie through his teeth about it. Donghyuck, his best friend, has rolled his eyes too many times when Renjun comes in his apartment, venting about _I can't believe Jeno likes to eat mint candies, for fun! Who in this damn world actually eats those kind of things? _

Jeno and him had ridden on the same elevator once again and Renjun couldn't help but steal a glance at his neighbor. He was busy zipping up his bag but Renjun did catch sight of a bag of mints neatly hidden inside.

"Why do you have so many mints?"

Jeno finally glanced at his direction and he appeared absolutely confused, like a puppy, as he tilted his head to the side. "I really like mints! It's my favorite kind of candy."

Renjun couldn't even control the way his eyes narrow as he stared at him in confusion. As the doors slid open, he was the first one to leave and enter the hallway leading to their apartments.

"I'll see you later, Renjun!"

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the click of Jeno's door falling shut before he resisted himself from doing another eye roll. He only shook his head before he punched in the code of his apartment with a grunt.

"Hopefully not."

"You know," Donghyuck stifles a laugh as soon as Renjun stops venting about such a ludicrous problem, "Obviously it's just you who hates people who eat mints for fun." Renjun had already figured out that he was being irrational but to keep up the act, he would roll his eyes and completely ignore Donghyuck's jabs and insults every now and then.

Maybe it's because he doesn't want to come into terms that perhaps, he feels slightly attracted to his neighbor's bright smiles and sweet laughter echoing across the hallway. Or the fact that he thinks how adorable it is how Jeno seems to favor hoodies because somehow, he likes how oversized they are around his frame. He sometimes looks like he's drowning in his hoodie whenever he rushes over to the elevator, afraid that he might be late to class, as well.

Everything about Lee Jeno is almost heart fluttering, if it wasn't for Renjun trying to kick at his own feelings every single time.

He always tries to will down the blush that's constantly coloring itself across his cheeks but he can't help it; simply the sight of Jeno's face is enough for his heart to drop straight to his feet. His cheery greeting of _good morning, Renjun!_ sends him into a stuttering mess as he attempts to talk back. He has absolutely no idea why in the world he loses the ability to form words whenever his path crosses with Jeno's.

_Jeno is so cute._ Renjun would grit his teeth, his face heating up as he gazes at the way Jeno flashes a smile at him, messy dark hair falling over his eyes. He could barely hear the way Jeno is trying to strike up another small talk with him as they ride the elevator. _So_ ridiculously _cute. How can someone be that adorable? Is that even possible? _

"Ugh, Hyuck, what do I do?"

Renjun is sprawled out on Donghyuck's pristine white sheets, groaning in frustration as he rests his arm over his eyes. It's Saturday morning and the light slips through the flowy curtains, illuminating the entire room in a soft kind of glow. As much as he would have wanted to stay back in his own apartment and sleep the day away so he can stop worrying about his own feelings, he knows he can't do that.

His best friend stares down at him, heaving a rather heavy sigh once again as he settles down on the spinning chair. He kicks his feet up against his desk, leaning comfortably in his seat with the corners of his lips slightly curled downwards.

"Just a suggestion," The older boy perks up, sitting upright on the edge of the bed with an expectant, wide smile as he clasps his hands. Donghyuck gazes at him with an amused eyebrow arched, tilting his head.

"Maybe, I don't know, try confessing to Jeno?"

"No."

"Ugh, you're so lovesick when it comes to him!" Donghyuck sticks out his tongue as Renjun falls back into the bed, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know how you've managed to pin on him for nearly a year now and not even try to make a move on your boy."

"Look, I just don't want to get embarrassed!" Renjun sulks, fingers gripping onto a pillow and hugging it tightly against his chest. He stares up at the bright ceiling, a sigh rolling off his tongue. "Jeno looks like he always knows what to say and he's just _so_ perfect and—"

"Injun, I get it. He's perfect and amazing and wonderful. Blah, blah, blah, the usual," Donghyuck waves a hand in a dismissive manner, sniffing. "Maybe you should stop trying to put yourself down and thinking that you don't deserve to try and ask him out. Trust me, Injun, that boy might as well be head over heels for you too."

The older boy spares him an odd look, brows furrowing just the slightest. The thought of Jeno possibly returning his feelings for him is well, _impossible_. Zero percent of him spontaneously confessing his feelings to Renjun so yes, maybe he doesn't want to get his hopes high, only for them to get crushed once he admits to Jeno that he likes him. He can't handle rejection well, if that isn't obvious already.

"I don't know,"

"Come on! Just try it once and if he doesn't feel the same then it's his loss!"

Perhaps it's the way Donghyuck sounds undeniably sure of his words. Or maybe it's because he really needed that final push because somehow, that's enough for him to sit up and nod his head.

"You're right."

Donghyuck flashes a bright grin, clearly elated that Renjun is _finally_ listening to him—

"Tomorrow morning."

"Aw, come on!"

-

Right, he's finally going to do it.

He's finally going to confess to Jeno and ask him out on a date.

Renjun paces back and forth in front of his own apartment door. Random bursts of courage will send him confidently walking towards it and letting his hand drape over the knob. But the moment his fingers touch the metal, he freezes and feels himself get dragged into the clutches of reality. He has no idea how many times he did this (maybe ten? twenty? twenty five?) but with one last frustrated breath of air, he pushes himself to open his door.

The hallway is quiet, saved from his footsteps as he quietly lets his door fall shut right behind him. It's a little earlier in the morning that he used to wake up to but he didn't get any sleep the night before, anyway. He stayed awake, turning in his sheets and letting his thoughts swirl around with one another. What is he supposed to say to Jeno?

**SCENARIO ONE.**  
_Hey, Jeno. It's me, Renjun. Your neighbor? Oh, you don't remember me, haha. It's fine! Just wanted to tell you that I have kinda been in love with you for almost a year now. _

_No,_ Renjun frowns at the scene playing around in his head. _Jeno always remembers me so that won't work. _

**SCENARIO TWO. **  
_[Renjun drags him out of his apartment and traps him against a wall] Jeno, go out with me. _

_Hm, _Renjun furrows his brows before his expression turns sour. _Definitely not going to work. Don't want to get my ass kicked early in the morning and maybe, just maybe, I'm shorter than him so it's awkward. _

**SCENARIO THREE. **  
_[Renjun drops to one knee and presents a bouquet of roses with a flourish as soon as Jeno opens the door] Lee Jeno, will you marry—_

_What the fuck?! _Renjun grumbles to himself before finally pulling the blanket over his head to well, scream his frustrations out. Thank god that his neighbors didn't hear him letting out a wail or else, he's going to get kicked out of his apartment. He's too exhausted to even think about his confession so perhaps, he'll settle with winging it. Maybe it's better this way — at least his confession will come straight from his heart?

His heart that's continuously slamming itself against his rib cage whenever Jeno glances at his way with even the smallest or faintest smile. His heart that endlessly swoons when he hears the familiar melody of Jeno's laughter echoing right down the hallway. His heart that never fails to fall over when Jeno talks to him, a lilt of excitement and genuine happiness colored in his tone.

Damn, his heart.

_It's okay, _he breathes out, fingers slightly shaking. It takes a few more tries before they finally stop but even then, the nervousness runs through his veins, circulating throughout his whole body._ It'll be fine. It's only eight words — Lee Jeno, will you go out with me? _

He keeps on repeating the words in his head, turning them over and over as he quietly stirred them around. He can't miss even a single word of it — he doesn't want to embarrass himself further, for goodness' sake.

L_ee Jeno, will you go out with me? _

_Lee Jeno, will you go out with me? _

_Lee Jeno, will you go—_

The thoughts get cut off short when he finds himself knocking against the wooden door. The sound resonates within the hallway, pulling him back in time for him to compose himself. His hands are shaking again, fingers twitching the slightest as he shifts from one foot to another.

A faint and exhausted shout of _just a sec! _comes through the door and Renjun finds himself stiffening in shock when the knob gets turned slowly. The door is pulled open and Renjun swears that the words that he spent so long menorizing have left the tip of his tongue as soon as he saw him on the other side.

Jeno stands there, running a hand through his messy strands as he blinks. His voice is heavily tinted with sleep and tiredness as he leans against the frame, an eyebrow arching as he stares at Renjun whilst blinking rapidly.

"Renjun? What are you doing here at seven in the morning?"

But the words don't register. Renjun isn't sure if the words will ever register in his head because somehow, his head gets flooded with so many thoughts at once but one stood out among the rest.

_Lee Jeno is shirtless. _

"I, uh," He's tongue tied, heat rushing to his cheeks as he stumbles over the words that he's supposed to say. The blood pounds in his ears and perhaps, the sight of him blushing so hard is enough to cause a streak of a concern to appear on Jeno's features.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Uh, yes! Definitely!" His voice is way too loud in the morning and Jeno winces, clearly not used to Renjun's high pitched voice. The same tone he uses when he gets too nervous and his insides twist themselves as he stares helplessly back at his neighbor.

"All right," Jeno gazes at him albeit a little suspicious and confused as he tries to take a step closer. Renjun jerks away, a laugh falling from his lips as he shyly turns his head to the side, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Bye!"

He bolts right past Jeno, leaving him in the dust. He doesn't hear the way Jeno attempts to call him back with his voice laced with so much confusion.

"Renjun! Wait!"

He shakes his head, not allowing the thoughts to settle in as he rushes down the stairs instead of heading inside the elevator. His heart is pounding against his rib cage, a steady but hurried rhythm of _thump, thump, thump_ — he almost doesn't recognize the sound of his heartbeats because they sound so quick and strung along too fast.

Renjun is probably going to get knocked out by Donghyuck later once he finds out what happened today but right now, he can't risk stumbling over his words and making a fool out of himself.

Besides, it's a hundred percent chance that he's going to make himself look like an idiot in front of his crush.

No way in hell that he's going to let that happen.

-

"You did what?!"

Renjun winces as he covers his ears, jerking in surprise at the volume of Donghyuck's voice within the slightly empty café. He called him hurriedly, as soon as he stepped out of his apartment building, with his voice tinted with nervousness and the blush painting itself on his cheeks. Donghyuck somehow didn't notice the way Renjun seemed rather on edge — he sounds rather excited on how Renjun's confession happened. Which, obviously, didn't go as well as the brown haired male planned but it's not his fault that Jeno was shirtless when he answered the door!

"I, uh,"

"Why did you run out instead of, I don't know, taking your chance to confess your love for him?!"

"It's distracting, okay!" As the words slip past Renjun's lips, his head spins as the memory swirls right back in his head, effectively distracting him for a moment. He lets out a huff, arms crossed oved his chest. "I couldn't risk looking like an absolute idiot in front of him."

"Not to rain on your parade or something but you did look like an idiot running—"

"I get it!" Renjun slumps forward, clearly in distress over what happened earlier this morning. His coffee had turned cold over the hour because he was too busy running over the scene in his mind; the way his cheeks colored themselves in red as Jeno stepped out of his apartment. If Jeno wasn't shirtless when he opened the door, Renjun would have thought that he looked adorable in the morning. Messy hair and his voice tinted with sleep—

All right, _maybe_ he does have it bad when it comes to Jeno.

"How am I going to fix this?" Renjun grunts as he buries his face in his hands, the familiar heat spreading across his cheeks. He can hear the scrape of the chair against the linoleum flooring before he hears Donghyuck's voice rings over the smooth and relaxing beat echoing through the café's speakers.

"Maybe you should—"

The sentence gets cut off and Renjun feels a chill run down his spine. He doesn't like it when Donghyuck goes silent all of sudden especially since his best friend likes to talk and scold him whenever he does something wrong.

"Hey, what gives— ouch!" Renjun winces when Donghyuck's foot collides against his leg, causing him to jerk in shock. He removes his hands away from his face, eyes already narrowed into an intimidating glare but he pauses when he catches sight of Donghyuck's knowing look thrown at him.

"Renjun?"

A familiar, melodious voice cuts through their conversation. The mentioned boy freezes in his place, throat going dry as hd inclines his head in the direction of the voice. He's met with a sweet smile and the sound of low laughter resonating within the walls of the café.

Of course, Lee Jeno is here.

Again.

"Hey!" He eagerly bounces over to their table, the energy running high through his body. His cheery attitude is a complete opposite of how Renjun saw him this morning — how can someone be so energetic when hours ago, he looked like he was about to fall back onto the ground because of exhaustion?

"Hey, Jeno!"

Donghyuck is surprisingly the first one to greet with a wave of his hand, easily mirroring the smile playing on his lips. It takes a second before Renjun awkwardly raises a hand to return Jeno's greeting with a very faint smile.

"Hi, Jeno. Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah! You know what," Donghyuck hastily kicks Renjun underneath the table, earning him a glare from the latter but he ignores it with a cheeky grin. He discreetly points at the older male in front of him whilst barely holding back a laugh. "Renjun here has something to say to you."

"You do?" Jeno casts him a hopeful glance but Renjun tries not to dwell too much onto it. It's not like Jeno is expecting him to confess his love for him... right?

"I don't," The brown haired boy elicits a nervous laugh as he barely lifts his gaze to meet Jeno's dark eyes, "I don't have anything to say to you! I swear!"

"Don't believe him," Donghyuck leans over and stage whispers to Jeno, bursting into a fit of laughter as he stands from his seat. He pats the empty space and gestures to Jeno with a knowing glint in his eyes. "You can sit here, Jeno so you and Injun can have your _talk_."

The heat floods onto Renjun's cheeks as Donghyuck mouths to him you'll thank me later before his best friend hurriedly runs out of thd café with a laugh trailing right behind him. Renjun doesn't have time to sulk at the way his best friend leaving him behind because Jeno has strided over and took it upon himself to make himself comfortable on the seat that Donghyuck left behind.

For someone who's as talkative as Jeno, he's strangely silent for the first time since they've met. From the way he awkwardly shifts in his seat, eyes darting away from Renjun as he sticks his tongue out to wet his lips briefly — he's definitely acting albeit a little too suspicious for Renjun not to notice. The brown haired boy arches an eyebrow and leans against his seat, arms crossed over his chest rather protectively.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Jeno distractedly responds before he clears his throat, a glint of brief mischievousness passing through his eyes. "Of course, I am! Just thinking about why you knocked on my door earlier this morning."

Renjun cringes, face contorted into a deepened frown as the faint blush colors itself on his cheeks. Of course, Jeno wouldn't ignore such an odd situation that happened when he woke up — it's not everyday for Renjun to knock on the door so early.

"Oh, I—"

"Is this related to Donghyuck saying that we should have a _talk_?"

Damn his best friend and his _subtle_ ways to nudge Renjun in confessing his feelings for Jeno.

"Maybe," Renjun murmurs before he heaves a sigh, choosing to lean against the edge of the table. His fingers graze along his cheek, feeling the obvious heat of embarrassment as his teeth catches onto his bottom lip. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What is it? You can tell me anything!"

Renjun winces involuntarily, wondering if Jeno would keep up the same enthusiasm once he finds out his little secret. If Jeno found out, would he straight out reject him? Jeno does seem the guy who would be awkward and silent if someone confessed to him and honestly, Renjun is on edge because of it. The nervousness is building up within him but he can't hide it anymore — it's now or never, isn't it?

"Well, it's just that, I feel like—"

_Fuck, I'm rambling._ He groans, cutting off his spontaneous confession. This wasn't how he envisioned himself asking his neighbor out on a date; there are only eight words and somehow, they're stuck in his throat, refusing to roll off the tip of his tongue.

But as soon as he parts his lips to apologize for speaking too much, Jeno leans in close and effectively silencing him. Jeno flashes a reassuring smile at him though there's a flicker of hesitation in his dark eyes before he releases a shaky breath. He takes a moment before he speaks, his voice is low but still enough to catch Renjun breathless.

"Renjun, are you confessing to me?"

The brown haired boy sits there, stunned as his jaw drops. "Oh, I just—" He swallows, not knowing what to say anymore, his cheeks burning whilst he fiddles with his fingers. Jeno awkwardly leans back and rubs the nape of his neck, attempting to find the right words to say. With a sigh, he places his hands on the edge of the table, trying his best to meet Renjun's gaze.

"I mean, you _sound_ like you're going to confess because I've heard some confessions to me like that before so—"

The rest of Jeno's words drown into nothingness as Renjun's shoulders drop in disappointment.

_Of course,_ he thinks to himself as he watches Jeno continue to rub his neck with a shy smile and his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. _It's impossible that no one would end up confessing to him. He must be a heartthrob in the university and he probably gets a lot of confessions every day._

He knew that he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up high — now, he has to deal with getting rejected right now. Oh god, he feels so embarrassed for wasting Jeno's time. The poor boy probably doesn't know what to reply to him.

"Yeah," Renjun replies once Jeno finishes speaking, words trailing off into the thin air as the former curves his lips into a faint smile, "I wanted to ask you out."

"Oh, I—" Jeno makes an elaborate gesture with his hands before he hides them under the table with a shy laugh spilling from his lips. "I haven't really said yes to anyone so far."

Right, Renjun should go and apologize for taking up his time. He should probaboy bolt away and lock himself in apartment so he can yell out his frustrations once he crashes in his bed.

He's getting ready to make an excuse to get up and walk out of the café when Jeno's words forces him to completely halt in his tracks.

"But maybe you can be the exception to that?"

Renjun blinks. Once, twice. Even thrice because did he hear him right? Did Jeno just said yes to going out with him on a date? On an actual romantic date, just the two of them?

"You... You want to go out with me?"

It's the first time that he has seen Jeno so flustered before — the sight of his reddened cheeks and the way his teeth catches on his lower lip to stop himself from smiling so widely — he has never looked quite as adorable as he did right now. Kind of difficult to compare the time when they first met to this moment because it feels like they're completely different people.

"I do. The reason why I keep on trying to talk to you since we first met because you seem really intriguing and cool."

"Me? Cool?" Renjun couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, shaking his head with a grin curved on the edges of his mouth. "I fucking ran out when I saw you shirtless this morning. I'm surprised that you still have the same impression about me."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises, Huang Renjun."

The way Jeno says his name with a hint of adoration tinted in his voice sends his heart racing beneath his chest. A fast rhythm that he has yet to get used to whenever he talks to Jeno. Though he doubts that he'll ever get used to the way his heart jumps right out of his rib cage whenever he sees Jeno's smile or hear his sweet laughter in the air.

Not that he minds.

He does like the feeling when he's with Jeno — he feels rather at home with him. He's comfortable and somehow, Renjun thinks that he would want to keep him around for as long as time will allow.

"So, Renjun," Jeno flashes a grin and holds out a hand, gesturing for Renjun to take it. He hesitates for a moment before he relaxes and easily slips his fingers in the empty spaces of Jeno's hand with a laugh.

"How about we go on that date right now?"

Maybe liking Jeno isn't so bad. In fact, everything right now feels _perfect_.

"I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> all right, so this is going to be the last fic that i'm ever going to write because i'm going to be busy for a long time :c i had so much fun writing for the past year and so and i'm really grateful for all who have given my fics a chance!
> 
> i don't have my twitter account anymore since i left it alone but you can definitely follow my other one [here.](http://twitter.com/yeomgyus)
> 
> thank you for everything, my loves!


End file.
